A girl like me
by mystlady
Summary: Sailor Moon x Power Rangers. Sailor Mars x Red Ranger. Rei has trouble believing in men till she meets an honourable guy like Jason who'll turn her world upside down.


Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (live action) x Power Rangers

All standard disclaimers applies.

Beta Readers: MajorThom and Lord Virgulis

Rei Hino/Sailor Mars x Jason Lee Scott/Red Ranger

As part of the school curriculum, Jason is required to complete a 40 hour community service for his graduation credits. But, much to his dismay, he's stuck with a transfer student named Rei Hino, who has the reputation in school as the icy princess. Busy with his own life, like school, his martial arts training and being the Red Ranger is enough on his plate. He doesn't need to be dealing with Rei as well.

Reid was angered by the changes in her life. But especially coming to America as banishment for refusing the orders of her father for an arranged marriage. All alone in a new environment without a support system for a lonely teenager, Rei is determined to make a life for herself. Nothing will stand in the way of her happiness, until Jason shows up…

A girl like me

Six months prior…

Prologue

"I hate you!" She vehemently lashed out, her cold steel eyes defiantly stared into the icy eyes of her father, Takashi Hino.

"You will do as I see fit daughter." Unfazed by her emotions, he responded back in a calm calculated voice. Keeping his distance, his back turned away from her, and his attention focused on the beautiful tranquility of the garden sandbox and its intricate design swirls overlooking the Hikawa Shrine.

Helpless, the grandfather watched his two loved ones engaged in a heated confrontation. "Please calm yourselves." He said gently to them, but his plea was blatantly ignored.

The seventeen year old girl, better known as Rei, draped in Shinto priestess clothes, continued her tirade berating her asshole of a father. "You bastard! You have no right to call yourself a parent. Since when did have you even taken a interest in me? For my own well being?" She asked sarcastically. Trying her best to be mindful and keep her angry outbursts in check. She stood stoically, fists clenched at her side. She made eye contact with her grandfather, he stood trembling nervously, looking like he was on a verge of a breakdown. Never once in her life was she ever provoked this much to anger, except for the times she fought as Sailor Mars. She was so close to violently losing her temper.

SLAP!

Her father's hand swept across her face, a move surprising her as it was so unexpected, completely caught her off guard. His handprint left a large blotch on the side of her right cheek. Her eyes began to well up with tears, shamelessly and uncontrollably streaming down her face. Her grandfather then, protectively encircling her, trying to prevent his son in law from further assaulting his only cherished grandchild. "Stay away from her!" He barked, an order not to be dismissed , thrusting his right hand as a shield.

Rei's father's eyes blazed with fury. "You are to blame, old man!" He said contemptuously. "Such an unruly child!" He spat in disgust. "For the last time child" He emphasized the word child as if it were degrading. "You will accept the conditions of the arranged marriage that I have chosen for you. Or else, you will find yourself destitute, like your mother was." He states with loathing.

"Don't you dare bring my dead daughter into this nonsense," Rei's grandfather quietly growled, warningly.

Mustering up the courage, and what dignity that she had left, Rei answered her father firmly. "Over my dead body…"

Her reply sent her father over the edge…

…

After hours of relentless drama, Rei was emotionally wrung out. Her once neatly tiny bedroom, now a war zone of broken wooden furniture, missing paperwork and broken glasses scattered everywhere.

It feels like an eternity, as if she's been always packing her clothes into the available luggage, moving around like a mindless zombie gathering her things here and there.

She threw her hands up in frustration, diving onto the thin mattress and cried herself once more. "Mother, what should I do?" She sobbed quietly, wrecked with guilt and shame.

"Rei?" She heard a female voice calling out to her through the sliding screen doors of her bedroom.

"One moment, I'll be right there." Rei's voice replied hoarsely, tearing at her throat. Wiping the tears away, she sits up quickly, adjusting her shinto priestess clothes in a neatly fashion as to be presentable to her guests. "Come in," She said softly. The thin paper screen door slid open and four teenage girls entered into her bedroom, anxiety emanating from them. "Rei!" "Are you alright?" Was the clearest she heard from their commotion of concern. Her four closest friends, better known as the sailor guardians, huddling closer, giving her a warm hug.

"What happened here?" Usagi asked, gasping in shock at the destruction of the bedroom.

"Your grandfather told us what occurred here" Ami explained, while adjusting her glasses.

"Is it true that you're leaving us?!" Makoto interjected, pushing her way forward.

"I'll do what I can," Minako promised. "I'll speak to your father about this." Not indicating the room as she slowly tried to take in Rei's handiwork. She started exiting the room, not before Rei grabbed her right arm giving her an appreciative squeeze.

"Thank you but it's not necessarily," Rei said quietly, "I'll be leaving for America tonight, possibly forever." She said with dread.

"What?!" All of her friends exclaimed in unison.

"Ahem, Rei." Her grandfather appeared in the doorway, reluctantly interrupting them. "Your father's car is waiting for you outside."

"I'm really sorry everyone," Rei cried softly. Her friends and grandfather all joined together in a group hug to say their final goodbyes.

Fin…

To be continued


End file.
